


Breeders Delight

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [18]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ditto DNA, F/M, Genderfluid, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Shapeshifting, Thank you Toxicmpreglover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an accident, a clumsy scientists and Ash can shapeshift through humans forms and gender. A birthday a drugging of food, a relationship starts very strangely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeders Delight

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a very stressed week when Toxicmpreglover gave this gem of a fanfic idea to me, she hasn't been able to write for almost a year now sad due to real life crap. Thanks Toxic!

Ash was used to the strange, his life was one strange adventure after another since he turned ten years old and began his journey. At sixteen he doubted his lief would become normal in any way.

Especially after today.

Sure he'd been turned into a Pokemon, been turned into a statue and died, been revived way too many times.

This was a new one.

He accidentally been inserted with Pokemon DNA, Ditto DNA known to change. It should have made him sick, killed him.. not actually adjust to him.

It wasn't even Team Rocket or other multiple groups out there, just a clumsy scientist.

He remembered pain and darkness.

Three weeks later he woke from a mini coma, alive but changed.

Thankfully still human, but definitely changed.

Ash found himself able to shape shift his form as long as said form was human, even gender.

Gender shifting to female was easy, he just flowed into the form he would of had if he'd been female.

Ash was quiet handsome a stud in his male form, but his female form made people stop and gape... funnily the most he did was make the hair longer when he shifted to female, said hair while female slipped down in an ebony river 

A heart shaped face minus his birthmarks, his amber eyes seem to glow from slightly more tilted eyes (from his fathers side) his skin was the same tanned shade and an hourglass shape with large breasts and an ass one could bounce coins off.

The breasts were annoying since his shifts didn't fit right, and thankfully since he wasn't truly female he'd somehow managed not to get the scary monthly visitor.

It... had been an interesting thing to get use to, shape shifting was hard to control. A moment of his thoughts drifting and he shifted in some way, and he never knew if he was going to shift while asleep.

If he was into pranking or spying, this ability would have been a great ability.

Now if only the hormones his new forms brought didn't make him horny all the time.

Today though Ash was going to Brock's birthday, the older male was turning nineteen and everyone would be there.

Brock had jokingly requested for Ash to come female, Ash had agreed and with his mother's help dressed to the nines. He wore a dress low on his chest that almost didn't cover his nipples, the dress was a golden-amber and showed off his shapely figure down to the gold-yellow sandals showing off dainty toes.

“Happy birthday Brock,” Ash grinned at the shocked man, clearly not realizing that Ash would come female as requested just for the humour.

“Uh.. thanks,” Brock said wide eyed.

Smiling Ash went to greet others and get some punch, it was a rather hot today.

OoOoO

The punch had been spiked, heavily.. with who knew what.

The night was a blur for everyone.

Ash was semi conscious in the morning, where he found himself naked, female and in bed.

He had been apparently been fucked and fucked hard by the feel of it, and the person was unconscious and still deep inside of Ash's till last night virgin female body.. well at least he'd finally lost his virginity in one of his forms.

The person was familiar, and was seriously still fucking Ash while still sleep.

Who knew Brock could sleep sex.

Ash could only go with the ride as the heavier male had fallen asleep on top of him, his penis thrust deep inside him with cum decorating there bodies and to his shock Ash saw that his female body had a cum belly.

As he was fucked back unconscious from pleasure alone, Ash wondered if it was like this is he was taken in male form also.

OoOoO

“Its all my fault,” Brock cried once they were both awake for real, realizing that in there drugged state what they'd done.

“Its no ones fault, not like you were the one that drugged everything,” Ash said, in his true male form minus the hair length due to the fact Brock had been a bit too freaked. The cum belly stayed, showing that Brock's cum was strange enough to keep a shape shifters form not changed in some ways.

Strange, both were still naked and Ash could tell his friend had been aroused by there actions.

“Its still not right,” Brock said angrily.

“No, its not... but i forgive you since were both victims,” Ash said, then before Brock could react he kissed the older male hard on the lips... the shocked male didn't give a protect as he was pulled onto the bed.

Ash really wanted to know how Brock would do while taking his male form.

OoOoO

A tired exhausted and rather smug Ash locked the door to his house, wincing at muscles unused to certain activities he shed his clothing and lipped into the shower. He'd only lived here two months, as a Champion to the league he only needed to travel now for battles.

Brock was good with either gender, and Ash found to his shock that he'd been Brock's first too.

As he shampooed his hair, he decided to keep it this long no matter what Gender unless he wasn't in his male/female main form. His hand drifted to his belly where an impressive cum belly had formed, larger and making him look a few months pregnant. It would vanish within a day, part of his shifting ability.

But even thinking of it made him hard, making his wish that he was still with Brock.

Why everyone thought he;d be with Misty he never knew, since he'd had eyes only for Brock for years but never acted since he thought the other male was straight.

Once out and dried he pulled on a pair of fluffy pajamas, he was alone at home for the next few weeks due to the fact Pikachu was with professor Oak for an electric conference.

He sighed, hating to be alone and his other Pokemon he'd rather not disturb just to cuddle with.

A knock at his door got his attention, startled he got up and peeked out the peek hole.

“Hey,” Ash said smiling. Unsure.. since neither of them had spoken of relationships yet.

“Hey..” Brock said, they stood there for a moment.

Brock yelped as he was grabbed and pulled in.

OoOoO

Somehow, between Brock's Birthday and the day Pikachu returned Brock had moved in and were definitely in a relationship.

They were still going at it like bunnies too, in both genders for Ash.

Misty, wasn't talking to either of them having thought she'd sooner or later would have gotten Ash. Everyone else, had strangely caught onto to Ash's leanings years ago.

Brock had set up his breeders area near there home and Ash had done his main duties this year, still undefeated.

“Huh...” Ash said, he'd been dressing for the day and found his pants to tight. He started to adjust them when he paused, feeling the slight curl to his belly, one that was not a cum belly.

“What's wrong?” Brock said said coming over to his boy/girlfriend of seven months.

Frowning Ash turned this way and that, looking at his reflection.. how the heck had he not noticed his belly protruding so much.

Quickly he grabbed Brock's hand, and placed it on his belly, and a certain motion happened.

The Doctor's had all told him that Ash was barren in both forms.

They forgot it was Ditto DNA that did this, Ditto DNA adjusted over time even if Ash was still human.

Brock fainted.

OoOoO

Pregnant...

A baby...

Seven months along, more likely from that very first night.

Ash placed a hand on his belly, in his female form much for noticeable since he was much slimmer and less bulked in it.

Mind you, the last there months both of them had been too busy and tired for Ash to bother shifting.

“I was planning to ask in a few months, Ash will you marry me?” Brock asked.

“Hell yes,” Ash said, and quickly showed that even pregnant and female he knew what he wanted.

OoOoO

Ash could only sigh, at eight months along Ash had married Brock in a small family only ceremony. Ash female in a wedding dress, he'd looked beautiful to his husband.

Now here was was in his final month, looking like a giant blimp in either gender form with the baby somehow to kick and punch everywhere at once. Brock found it glorious, spoke of how Ash glowed with there child.

Brock could sleep on the damn cough, and they'd be using protection in the future in both forms.

He only wished he knew what gender the baby was. Due to Ash's shifting ability they were unable to scan his body due to the mutations the Ditto DNA had done to him.

With a sigh, he leaned back into his chair his belly seeming to take over it. He was in male form due to the fact hie boobs were dripping milk all the time, showing that he wouldn't need bottles to feed the kid.

He moaned as Brock massaged his feet, lifting some of the stress.

“Just think, soon we'll be holding our kid in hand,” Brock said as he finished, he got up and leaned over to kiss his husbands lips.

“Lets not try for another for a few years, while i can have them because I shift... I am male still,” Ash said enjoying the kiss.

“Did you know, that I knew I was in love with you when you were thirteen... I'm just glad that i could legally make you mine at sixteen,” Brock said.

“Really, that when my first crush on you began,” Ash said blushing, after all Brock had never mentioned it.

“I was actually quite jealous of Misty, and i thought you were straight while I was Bi and never had a chance... it was easier to flirt with others,” Brock said embarrassed.

“Well your all mine now... ow,” Ash said suddenly wincing.

“Whats wrong,” Brock said worried.

Ash felt his body being forced to shift to female, a liquid slipped between his legs.

“Hospital now, Baby says its time,” Ash said going white faced.

OoOoO

Brock stared in awe as two fragile tiny beings drank from the large perfect breasts of there mother, twins... he should have expected it with his family. Both babies were boys, but the breeder couldn't help but wander if they would have there mothers shifting ability.

“There perfect,” Brock whispered tears in his eyes.

“I know,” Ash smiled softly.

Sure they would wait a few years, but there would definitely be more children.

After all, Brock wanted to worship his little god/goddess of a perfect spouse and every inch his body. And he was rather curious if he could knock Ash up while Ash was male, and it wasn't like they couldn't afford more children.

END


End file.
